The Purrrfect Relationship
by Free Dan Phantom
Summary: In Infinite Realms we all know Vlad gets a cat. But, how'd he get the cat? Where'd it come from? Follow the tale of Maddie the cat, from humble beginnings into her rise to fortune and luxury.
1. Confinement

The lights were flipped on, awakening me from an otherwise peaceful sleep.

"All right you flea bitten mutts," the owner practically growled at all of us as one by one he slipped food and water into our cages "try and look cute so I can get your furry poo-covered butts out of here." When he finished insulting us he took his position behind the register as he did everyday. Next he picked up a TV and began staring at other humans embarrassing themselves for their enjoyment.

I brought myself to my feet and stretched out as far as I could in my small cage. I walked a few steps forward to the front of my prison. Glancing down at the small bowl full of water, I saw myself. Pure white. As far as humans go, one color does not convince humans to take us away from our jail. I pawed at the water to make the 'unadoptable' reflection go away but it just came back.

"Maybe today will be the day, M." I knew who was talking, my 'neighbor' Nicky. Always the optimist. From what I've seen when the humans take him out to study him, he's a black tabby with three white strips across his back. "I mean everybody goes sometimes, right?" Oh, if only he knew cats say the same thing about death.

"Thanks," I muttered back. Nicky's just a newbie. Only 6 months old. I just hit one whole year and not once as anyone wanted to study me. Most of my life, I've been behind bars. I can't even remember my parents, I was taken away from them as soon as I stopped nursing from Mom.

"You know? I've always wondered where the word 'thanks' came from. It's one of those word that seem so..." I didn't need to listen anymore. That was Tenchi, the pure Siamese kitten. Humans think Siamese are talkative but they can't understand what they're saying. When you do, you wish you couldn't.

The 'Pohs Tep" as the humans call it fell silent as the first humans walked through the door, inevitably ringing the bell tied to the top. I licked my paw and smoothed down the bed head fur on my hair. I sat upright and tried to look nice.

The humans were in a pack of three, two dominate adults and a single offspring. The young started running around the prison talking rather quickly. Too fast for me to understand.

"Mommy," I picked up from the intelligible gibberish the youth spilled forth. "I want that one and that one and that one." The male child pointed to a few random fellow inmates. "Oooh," the offspring awed "I want that one." the child pointed at me.

"Told ya." Nicky whispered to me in a tone that the humans didn't seem to hear. The owner broke free of the idiot box and walked over to my cage, fumbling with his keys. With a click, the cage open and a pair of greasy arms grabbed me, dragging me out.

Out of the hairy arm and into a death squeeze courteous to the small boy who managed to knock the breath out of me in moments. I had seen human children before and only the most patient of animals make it past the trials the humans gave and were granted freedom. Lord knows I failed. As much as I wanted freedom, I couldn't stand this child.

I hissed loudly and squirmed free. I ran to the temporary safety behind some large bags that smelled of food. I peeked out from my hiding spot to see the human child wailing loudly and sobbing. The dominate grownups were comforting their offspring and yelling at the owner names I never heard before. It must've been a secret because the dominate female covered the ears of the smaller human while the dominate male continued to yell to well-kept secret for several minutes.

When the pack moved on, I had started to take a nap. The owner scared me as he grabbed me by my scruff and threw me, yes, literally threw me, back in my cell. "You'll never get out of my hair if you keep freaking out at every customer. Stupid cat." The balding fat male went back to watching the talking box. I went to work fixing my messed up fur, now going every which way thanks to the insufferable little, how those humans say it, brat?

Time past as other humans walked in and out, some just to gawk at our less-then-preferable situation, other to release other luckier animals. As I feared, eventually my friend, Nicky, with his easygoing personality and attention grabbing fur patterns, was adopted.

I knew it would happen eventually but still I didn't want to believe that my only friend would leave. The male finished signing the release papers as the female cuddled my friend. Nicky gave me a nervous smile. "Sorry." he whispered. The two humans carried the only friend I'll probably ever have out the door. All I could do from inside my cage was wave good bye.

"Aw, don't worry about him. Humans seem to like our kind. Not like liking them as a snack or anything but then again I don't know really I..."

"Tenchi!" I yelled "shut up for once in your life!" Blasted Siamese.

Days past and apparently my escapade with the young human seemed to have leaked to the rest of the herd because no human that walked in the prison ever seemed to notice me at all. At least not until _he _came.


	2. Billinaire Softie

Without Nicky's encouraging, I lost all hope of freedom. I made little to no effort of trying to look cute. Even when humans came to me, I just ignored them. No one would want a cat like me. Who would want or care for plain old me?

Probably a few months after Nicky's release, I finally got what I wanted. The jail opened normally, with the owner feeding us all and then watching television till someone walked in. And, boy, did someone walk in.

I was nibbling on the food placed in my cage when the familiar bell rang, signaling everybody to act cute. The human that walked was different. First thing I noticed was his white hair held up in a 'ponytail' a feature usually set aside for female humans. He wore a black suit with a little red bow tie. Mostly I saw he and I had the same hair, or in my case fur, color. Usually humans with that hair color have more flaps on their skin the Wrinkles the Shar'Pei but this human seemed younger.

The moment the owner saw another human had snuck into his prison, he yelped in surprise and promptly fell to the ground from the chair he was in. I enjoyed a laugh as the owner struggled to his feet. "Yeah, what do ya want, buddy?" the owner snorted as he adjusted his boob tube. The white haired human cleared his throat and muttered something unintelligible. "Speak up!" the owner commanded.

The white haired human sighed and stated clearly "I wish to purchase a cat." My instinct told me to give my all in this human. I stretched a little, smoothed down my fur, and waited for him to come my way.

"Hey, wait!" The owner said to the white haired male. "I know you. You're Vlad Masters, that billionaire investor." 'Vlad Masters' sighed a "yes" "Finally caved in, I see. Oh, the tabloids will pay big for this."

'Vlad' reached into a hole in his suit and pulled out a object I had only seen when humans were releasing an animal trapped here. Usually it ether contained a shiny rectangle or if the humans didn't have that, handed green paper to the owner. He, indeed, pulled out a bunch of paper and said "let's keep this our little secret, hmm?" while the owner started counting the paper 'Vlad' strolled by our cages. He stopped in front of mine and glanced at me.

I manage to squeak a "hello" and the man turned towards me. I channeled on all the charm I had into making big kitten eyes that seemed to sell. The human's stern and disappointed expression softened. I could tell it was working on his easily manipulated heart.

"Oh, you don't want that one." The owner interrupted "She freaks out easily. And with all the company you must get, she'd singlehandedly stain your entire mansion."

Vlad just starred at the owner, probably asserting his dominance, because the owner quickly got out the keys and opened my cage. He reached in to grab me but Vlad knocked him aside and picked me up, strangely gently.

I decided to up the ante and began purring. He responded by cuddling me in his arms. All going according to plan. I starred into his eyes and purred louder. I know by the kind smile across his face that I successfully wormed my way into his heart and thus had wormed my way out of this jail.

He walked us to the counter and signed the release paper. After the paperwork was completed. I finally got to see the outside. Risking angering the new owner, I jumped on his shoulder, quickly taking up purring when I saw his hard expression had returned.

I had settled down and started to relax when we came to what I believe humans call a 'limo'. A non-dominate human open a door and Vlad and me perched on his shoulder got in. I hopped off the human and sniffed around. It was very long with many seats inside. It's probably used by this male to transport his pride across the hunting grounds.

I then felt something strange and yet wonderful at the same time. The male laid his hand on my back and started rubbing softly. The purring that followed were genuine. The rubbing on my back felt simply marvelous. "You like that?" the man asked.

"I love it." I answered as I rubbed up against him for more. He pushed me against him rubbed my side.

"Well, 'meow' right back at you." Vlad smiled. I know a confused looked crossed my face for he just said 'bed time right back at you.' "Ooh," the human must've remembered something. As he searched his pockets, I jumped on the back of the seat.

The buildings and humans walking in and out of them whizzed by quickly. "Who come we're not moving but everything else is?"

Vlad pulled out a large black ring with a gold circle hanging from it. "You're quite the talker, aren't you?" He grabbed me and tied the black ring around my neck with a little snap. "Your name is Maddie now." the black object now attached to my neck had a small tag at the end with my name engraved in it. The tag was made of some kind of yellow metal that was particularly shiny.

"How did you know my name?" I asked while I jiggled the tag. I always made a nice little noise, a noise only replicating the keys the jail owner had to our cells. As for what I meant by how he knew my name? The only thing I can remember about my parents is that Mom called me Maddie before I was taken away and put in that prison for crimes unknown.

"I'll that as a 'yes'." I slapped my face with my paw. Of course, humans can't understand cats. Then again they rarely understand most thing, like the importance of marking your territory. "I hope you'll like your new home. You're lucky I choose you. I guess most cats would love to be in your place." What was he talking about? If my translating was right, he said cats would love to be in this pack-transporting thing.

I was suddenly thrown to the floor by an invisible force, caused by the transport device stopping suddenly. I shook the pain out of my head caused by my unwanted fall. Vlad picked me and placed me back on his shoulders as the weaker human once again opened the door out of the transport.

I know I gasped at the sheer sized of the lair in front of me. It was just plain big, for lack of better words. Bigger then the humans, the transporter, bigger then anything I've seen. He walked up to his territory and opened the door. It looks bigger on the inside then the outside.


	3. The Chessire Cat

Author's Note: Wow. I wasn't planning on a third chapter. See, my Mom read what I had and loved it to death for it's detail. She started pressuring me to write more and so... Ta Da!

The reason it doesn't start at when Maddie walks through the doors for the first time is because I wrote two different pieces and both were horribly boring! So, I cheated and skipped that part.

This was written one chapter but I split it into this and the next chapter. Hope you don't mind! Thanks for waiting!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After a few weeks for complete insanity, I finally got use to the "mansion". I laid curled up on the plush-like sofa, watching the television. In all my time in the "pohS teP", I never got to watch that boob tube. Now I know why humans waste their lives in front of it. It's hilarious!

Vlad was out on "business". Imagine my reaction when I figured out that he was half-ghost! Ghost! My guess is that now he's in Amity Park I believe he said and that he's fighting some dope named Danny Phantom.

I quickly learned that by pressing the up or down arrows on a small rectangle would project different images onto the Tv, allowing me to view a wonderful cartoon in which a very persistent cat chased a small brown mouse. I soon changed the picture when the mouse easily tricked the cat into falling over a cliff.

A slam of the door soon caught my attention. I quickly turned off the tv and pretended to have been napping. Humans are so easily fooled. "Oh, Cheese Chunks! Daniel bested me again!" Cheese chunks? Why yell snack food names? I picked up my head as he plopped down beside me in his ghostly form with a heavy sigh.

His ghost self was very odd looking, well, even more odd looking then most humans. His normally pinkish-greyish skin tone was now a bluish-green with full red piercing eyes. His usually feminine white hair had been replaced by pitch black hair swept into two horn-like shapes. Instead of his black suit with the little bow tie, he now wore white shirt and pants with a black belt, black gloves and boots, and some sort of black triangle with the point part of it facing downwards. He had a piece of cloth, red on one side, white on the outer side.

"So? How'd it go?" I asked, fully aware that the answer wasn't going to be good.

"Oh, Maddie," Vlad said as he started rubbing me "Daniel's been giving such a fight recently. It's almost like he prefers that bumbling idiot, Jack, to successful businessman like me."

"Yeah, I mean, you're just the epitome of the party life. Aren't ya, Vlad?" I told him with a flick of my tail. Vlad sighed to himself

"Look at me. I'm talking to a stupid cat like it can understand me." He muttered. Of all the nerve! I'll show him what I can understand!

I jumped out the couch and dashed into another room, one Vlad often called "study". In the center was an elevated thick square. I jumped on off a chair and onto the square. It had a certain pattern of smaller white and black squares. Also on the board were miniature statues, both in white and black lined up in rows of two.

I had seen Vlad many times sit at this board, either with a strange human invader or with a duplicate of himself made with use of his ghost powers. Having observed this strange ritual of humans many times before, I knew how to start. Using my nose, I pushed a tiny statue that stood in the front up two squares.

A weird flash of black caught my eyes and I saw the now normal looking Vlad Masters instead of the ghastly "Vlad Plasmius".

"Maddie?" He asked probably out of shock that "stupid cat" understood the ritual. "You... play chess?"

"If this is chess, then yes. I think." Vlad made his way and sat opposite of me. Vlad joined me and looked utterly confused, as if he though us cats couldn't think. Honestly, I could say the same about him.

"Good kitty!" Vlad praised me as he rubbed my head rather roughly. "Now Daddy doesn't have to play with himself anymore." a slight pause coupled with a look of realization soon followed "that came out wrong." He muttered. He sat himself down on the opposite side of he board as I brushed the ruffled fur down. "Aw well, you won't tell anyone, right Maddie?" He said as he took hold of another statue.

"You humans must stop thinking of mating so much. It's unhealthy to think or talk with your sexual organs rather then your _brain_!" I advised. Seriously, one human talks of disliking the taste of a peanut and the others say 'you don't like the nuts in your mouth?'. Or maybe it's about a large ball. Who knows?

"That's my girl." Vlad said, completely ignoring my words. He side the white statue up and the ritual began.


	4. Touchng Moments

Author's Note: I still have an idea for more chapters. _**AND**_ I plan to explain why Maddie is different from the first time she's shown in Infinite Realms to when she's shown in Torrent of Terror. Thanks for reading! And no criticizing the fact this should have happened the first night Maddie was at Vlad's mansion.** I couldn't think of a way to connect it to the second chapter**!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hours later, the sun had set and I beat that pompous human 7 to 4 in my favor. Ha! Superior intelligence, my tail!

"Maddie!" I picked up the distant calling of Vlad. Like I'll answer. If he wanted someone who came when he called, he should've released a dog. "Maddie!" Suddenly chills were sent up my backbone. My instincts told me that that human had turned into that ghostly version of himself. Us animals can sense these things.

Then, right above me, Vlad Plasmius flew in through the wall. I panicked and run under the couch I was on. "Oh, there you are." I heard him say. A pair of gloved hands reached through the sofa and, after sending a weird feeling through me, pulled me out and above the couch.

I started struggling against Vlad, purely out of instincts to stay away from the undead. Vlad soon got a solid hold of the scruff of my neck. "calm down, you insane cat! It's me." a flash and a black ring appeared around his waist and split into two rings that traveled in opposite directions, turning him into the _mildly_ less creepy Vlad Masters.

"Stop scaring me like that, you freak!" I yelled. He treats he like a kitten, scare the fur off of me then expects me to be calm!

"Sorry I scare you sweety," he said as he placed me on his shoulder. "But I couldn't find you. Now, come on. I got something to show you."

A quick run up a flight of stairs, coupled with a few wrong turns (yeah, his territory _is_ that big) and we arrived at a door of insignificant proportions.

"Wow, a door." I said sarcastically as I jump down from the human's shoulder "thanks of showing me. If you need me I'll be somewhere more interesting." Once again, I was grabbed by my scruff and hoisted up to Vlad's eye level.

"Please Maddie, have _some_ patience." He dropped me suddenly and I almost didn't land on my feet. Vlad opened the door and I saw what was inside.

What hit me first was the sweet uplifting smell of fresh catnip. Inside the room were several padded medium sized posts that just begged to be scratched! I wonder what humans call those? Anyway, there were tall structures with many platforms I fully planed on jump to and from. Personally, it was paradise. Perhaps, too much like paradise.

"What's this all about, Vlad?" I questioned. Humans are selfish by nature. They don't just give you a piece of heaven just because they felt like it.

"This is _your_ room, Maddie." Vlad said as he walked in with me following behind. "Sure, it cost a little but nothing's too good for my little Maddie!" He got on is knees and pushed me towards a padded dish shaped bed. It was comfortable and I was tired after beating the idiot human at his species' own ritual.

I curled up as Vlad brought me a little ball that, upon shaking, gave off a delightful ringing sound. I batted it around when Vlad dropped it in front of me. Still, I don't know why he's doing this.

Vlad pulled up a small blanket that smell fresh and clean compared to the blankets I was forced to sleep on when I was a kitten. For some unthinkable reason, he puckered his lips and pressed his lips on my head. Is this how all humans treat cats or has this guy has a few too many hits to the head? Man, this guy is weird!

"Good night, Maddie." He said sweetly, as he got to his feet. As he left, he flicked a switch, making it darker, and closed the door until just a slit of light from the hallway fell into the room.

"Good night, weirdo!" I called back to him, not really sure if he heard me or not. I settled down, but couldn't seem to get comfortable. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before I sat up and thought. It was too quiet.

I was so used to Tenchi blathering on about something or other, or my prison mates talking that I couldn't sleep without them in a dark and strange room. I grabbed the blanket and trotted out of the room.

I followed the faded smell of Vlad's man perfume, or "cologne" that he constantly marinades in. It lead to a closed door that, after some trick jumping, slowly opened.

The room was dark with a large, bed, fit for an adult human and their life mate. However, this man had no life mate. I told him to go out there, and do the human mating ritual of splashing a female with water, pretend to apologize, then ask them their "sign" to which the most common answer is the elevation of the middle finger.

It seemed that the human had been exhausted by being dominated at his own ritual and had gone to sleep. He was emitting a sound that sounded of growling mix with moaning. I had heard of this sound before when my old warden fell asleep in front of the idiot box.

I hopped on the bed that felt soft and warm. I then wiggled under Vlad's arm and drifted to sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**Vlad's Point of View**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I gently closed the door of my beloved cat, Maddie, and turned to get ready for bed. I left with a smile on my face when Maddie meow-ed me a 'good night'.

I slipped on my pajamas and untied my mullet, allowing my hair to fall down to my shoulders. Why do I keep such an out-of-date hair style? Maddie told me in collage that she had a soft spot of people with mullets, and I can't pass up any advantages to get the woman of my dreams.

I jumped into bed and turned out the lights. Just a few minutes of sleep passed when I felt a pile of fur slip under my arm. It was Maddie. She had followed me with the blanket I had pulled over her in her mouth. She must love me a lot.

I pulled her closer and kissed her head. I wrapped the blanket around her. A gentle purr come from my beloved cat as her dreams became even warmer. I smiled and pulled the pillow up so her head rest on a cushioned corner. Then I laid my head back on the pillow and drifted to slumber as well.


End file.
